L'Escrimeur et le Croco
by peacecraft31
Summary: Le Shishibukai Crocodile va dans un bar et fait une rencontre intéressante en la personne d'un autre Shishibukai Dracule Mihawk. (yaoi plus de 18 ans)
**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reviens pour un OS sur deux shishibukais. Dracule Mihawk et Crocodile. Je me suis permis de prendre quelque liberté avec les caractères des personnages mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Je remercie Sam-Elias qui m'a inspiré dans ma façon d'insérer mes répliques pour une meilleure lecture du texte. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peacecraft31.**

* * *

 **L'Escrimeur et le Croco**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une de ces « satanées » réunions, Sir Crocodile dit « Cro » par les intimes – c'est à dire peu de personne, voir aucune - alla passer ses nerfs dans un bar. C'était un homme antipathique, froid avec un complexe de supériorité qui snobait tout le monde. On peut dire que ses deux qualités se résumaient à son intelligence et le fait d'avoir ingurgité le fruit Suna Suna no mi, ce qui avait fait de lui un Logia maitrisant le sable. La seule personne qui le supportait vraiment était Daz Bones, qui lui, le surnommait « patron » depuis qu'il était sous ses ordres dans l'organisation criminelle Baroque Works que Crocodile avait créée.

Ce soir-là donc, il sortit du bâtiment de la marine et donna congé à son second. Puis décida de vagabonder seul dans les rues de la ville. D'abord le détenteur du sable s'était arrêté dans un joli restaurant afin de manger un bon repas, avant de repartir en vadrouille. Vers une heure du matin, il avait atterrit dans ce bar un peu spécial mais bien sympathique. Les établissements précédents étaient trop bruyants, lumineux ou encore sans intérêt. Ainsi, les deux derniers avaient de mauvais alcools et des femmes trop entreprenantes : il ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses deux mètres cinquante-trois, son long manteau, son cigare et son crochet, et toutes ces 'dames' savaient à qui elles avaient à faire. Mais même si depuis quelque temps il voulait oublier celle qu'il désirait faire sienne quelques mois plutôt, ce n'était pas au point de coucher avec la première venue. Sinon il aurait eu l'impression de trahir ses sentiments pour elle. Le Shishibukai l'avait trop aimé pour tout envoyer en l'air ainsi. Au fond peut être qu'il pourrait la récupérer un jour. Crocodile avait donc décidé de chercher un nouvel endroit où se détendre c'est alors que son regard fut attiré par la devanture apaisante d'un petit bistrot au fond d'une impasse. Cette vitrine paraissait sobre et invitait à entrer pour se reposer. A l'intérieur il découvrit un endroit cosy. L'entrée était un petit espace où on pouvait trouver un vestiaire qu'un rideau délimitait du bar en lui-même. Le pirate avait donc passé ce morceau de tissu pour découvrir la salle, un grand espace scindé en deux. A sa droite, se trouvait un comptoir qui courrait en parallèle tout le long du mur. Les étagères contre la cloison étaient tapissées de tout un tas de bouteilles de diverses formes, couleurs et tailles, surement une bonne centaine. En son centre la paroi était ornée d'un grand miroir qui reflétait l'autre partie de la pièce. Cela rendait l'endroit plus grand qu'il n'était déjà, mais pas moins intime pour autant. Cet autre côté, était meublé de tables et de canapés. Chacun d'eux étaient positionnés en forme de U, ouverts sur l'allée centrale et en leurs centres étaient disposés des tables rectangulaires. Il se dirigea vers la droite et alla s'asseoir au bar devant le miroir. Le barman vint le saluer :

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur, que désirez-vous boire ?**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous de fort ?**

 **\- Tout ce que vous désirez, whisky, scotch, gin…**

 **\- Un whisky pur malt.**

 **\- Bien Monsieur.**

Le patron du bistrot alla préparer la commande et la ramena.

 **\- Merci,**

 **\- De rien, Monsieur.**

Tout en prenant le temps de déguster son verre, son regard dériva vers le miroir accroché sur le mur d'en face. A travers la surface réfléchissante il pouvait observer les différentes personnes attablées derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, tout au fond se trouvait un couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche, avec la lumière tamisée on les voyait à peine. Puis il y avait plus près de lui deux hommes se faisant face. Pour finir, un groupe d'homme était attablé près de l'entrée du bar. Ils étaient assez bruyants mais ne dérangeaient pas pour autant les autres clients. Cro fut surpris d'une chose alors il voulut vérifier son hypothèse :

 **\- Excusez-moi.**

 **\- Oui Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **\- Je me demandais, est-ce normal qu'il n'y** **ait** **que des hommes dans ce bar ?**

 **\- Ha ha ! bien sur Monsieur, c'est un bar Gay,** **qui est** **exclusivement réservé qu'aux hommes. Vous ne le saviez pas ?**

 **\- Non, je me suis arrêté ici par hasard.**

 **\- Cela vous dérange-t-il ?**

 **\- Non, pas du tout.**

 **\- Bonne soirée alors.**

 **\- Merci.**

L'homme au crochet repartit dans son observation des personnes qui l'entouraient. Son regard fut happé par le groupe bruyant, qui venait de rire plus fort. En les observant, il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de faire un jeu de boisson. La personne qui se tenait au centre du groupe avait l'air de boire à chaque fois qu'une phrase était dite, un geste de fait ou encore s'il répondait mal à une question posée. Crocodile essayait de distinguer le visage des hommes, quand il aperçut celui du centre que les autres tentaient de saouler. Le géant de sable reporta alors son regard sur ses partenaires de jeu, certains se collaient à lui. L'un des plus proches avait son bras placé sous la table, surement afin de caresser sa cuisse. Le shishibukai trouvait cela révoltant, tous ces êtres rivés à un seul, le faisant boire pour pouvoir se le taper. De plus quand on voyait le regard de prédateur de chacun d'eux, on devinait que cela finirait très mal pour leur proie.

Alors quand il reconnut le visage de leur prise il fut des plus étonnés. Premièrement, jamais l'homme au crochet n'aurait cru voir cette personne saoule, connaissant bien sa résistance à l'alcool. C'est pour cela que malgré le nombre de bouteilles étalées sur la table il ne fut pas surpris de le voir bien éveillé. Car sa connaissance avait dû boire tous ces magnums à lui seul. Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus c'est qu'il soit Gay. Jamais il n'y aurait pensé. L'homme au long manteau ne l'avait jamais vu en couple et le savait solitaire mais pensait que sa préférence allait aux femmes. Comme quoi on ne connaît jamais vraiment personne. Car l'être devant lui, il l'avait déjà rencontré dans la journée - à cette maudite réunion de Shishibukai - et n'était autre que le plus grand escrimeur du monde Dracule Mihawk, surnommé Œil de faucon, détenteur de l'épée légendaire Kokuto Yoru et maitre de l'île Kuraigana. Si les gens le voyaient ainsi ils ne pourraient pas le croire. Lui-même avait du mal à le reconnaitre, il était si soumis aux mains baladeuses de ceux qui l'entouraient. Alors que d'habitude il paraissait si 'viril', si sûr de lui, intouchable et indomptable.

Pendant un moment il ne put détourner son regard de cette table, puis revint sur son verre et mâchouilla son cigare. Crocodile était triste de voir son homologue se mettre dans un tel état. Lui qui en général se foutait de tout et de tout le monde, ressentait une gêne à l'encontre de l'attitude de l'épéiste. Son regard repartit vers le miroir et ilvit Mihawk se lever pour se diriger vers lui. L'homme au crochet était embarrassé il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet endroit. Pas que le lieu le dérangeait mais la personne. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas que l'escrimeur sache qu'il l'avait vu ainsi. Pour qu'il puisse garder encore un peu de dignité quand ils se croiseront dans d'autre circonstance. Alors le pirate baissa la tête pour ne pas être reconnu. Puis pensa qu'avec sa grande stature et son crochet il ne pourrait pas vraiment se cacher. Alors il contempla son verre et attendit. Œil de faucon vint se positionner à côté de lui et le bouscula du coude.

 **\- Pardon Monsieur.**

 **\- C'est rien,** murmura Cro.

 **\- Barman, une autre tournée pour moi et mes amis,** **amenez-nous** **des bouteilles merci. Et un verre pour Monsieur,** rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme au crochet. **Pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir bousculé, à part si vous préférez vous joindre à nous ?**

 **\- Non, ça ira, mais merci pour le verre.**

 **\- De rien, dommage,** sourit tristement l'épéiste.

Mihawk repartit vers sa table. L'homme au cigare regarda alors le barman préparer la commande et l'apostropha :

 **\- Barman, oubliez mon verre.**

 **\- Bien, Monsieur.**

Après cela il suivit le trajet du serveur jusqu'à la table de son homologue. Ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur l'épéiste qui se faisait caresser par ces hommes. Mihawk en profitait pour les embrasser à tour de rôle. Ensuite le patron du bar parla avec le groupe et revint vers lui, pour lui dire :

 **\- Excusez-moi** **Monsieur, d'habitude ce genre de chose se fait à l'étage en dessous, je leur ai demandé de descendre pour que vous ne soyez pas importuné par leur jeu.**

 **\- Pas de problème, merci.**

Le shishibukai vit alors tous les hommes se lever pour se diriger au fond du bar où se trouvait un escalier caché par un rideau menant vers le sous-sol. Mihawk en profita pour s'approcher afin de lui adresser la parole :

 **\- Tu veux venir visiter en bas ?**

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant ?**

 **\- Tu verras bien.**

 **\- Ok.**

Crocodile se sentait mal à l'aise pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il avait compris que son homologue ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu. La seconde se trouvait dans ce brusque changement de lieu. Cela ne lui paraissait pas très propice pour l'autre Shishibukai. Alors il se devait de le suivre.

Quand ils passèrent le rideau, Crocodile découvrit un escalier descendant vers un couloir noir. Malgré l'obscurité, l'homme au crochet pouvait déceler la longueur de celui-ci, il en profita pour lancer du sable afin de découvrir à travers son fruit du démon l'espace devant lui. Le corridor était parsemé de-ci, de-là de plusieurs pièces cachées derrière de longs tissus. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Mihawk le plaqua au mur lui retirant son cigare afin de le jeter parterre et lui rouler une pelle mémorable. Après l'épéiste le traina dans l'un des abris sombre. Ce qu'il découvrit le décontenança, l'endroit ressemblait à un dortoir ou des couples faisaient l'amour. -Certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas des pratiques très douces-. Dans cette chambre improvisée on pouvait apercevoir que l'un des lits était vide, l'homme au long manteau compris de suite à quoi pensait son camarade. Cela l'horrifia. L'idée même que l'escrimeur puisse se donner aussi facilement à une autre personne et dans un lieu si malsain.

Le pirate ne savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre, au fond les deux ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup et se parlaient peu pour ainsi dire jamais. Mais là il devait intervenir, car pour tomber si bas il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'horrible dans sa vie. Cette situation ne pouvait être qu'une punition ou une descente aux enfers pour une blessure des plus déchirantes. Le fumeur de cigare pensa qu'il fallait ne plus s'aimer ni se respecter pour faire l'amour dans un endroit pareil avec le premier venu.

Alors quand Mihawk voulu le faire pénétrer plus profondément dans la salle, il revint à la réalité. Le Shishibukai prit alors plusieurs décisions, d'abord repousser le bras de son vis-à-vis, puis faire demi-tour en trainant son collègue loin d'ici. Alors l'attrapant par le bras avec son crochet il le fit remonter les escaliers au pas de course. Enfin de sa main droite l'homme pressé de sortir empoigna une liasse de billet venant de la poche intérieur de son long manteau et la lança sur le bar à l'attention du barman. Ajoutant dans un grand sourire :

 **\- Je pense qu'il y en aura assez pour payer nos deux notes.**

 **\- Bien sûr Monsieur et n'oubliez pas cela en partant. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?** demanda-t-il en sortant de sous son bar un long objet.

 **\- Très bonne merci,** répondit l'homme sable en saisissant l'épée de son homologue que lui tendait le patron du bar.

Crocodile disparut du bar suivit d'un Mihawk qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Le pirate se figea dans la rue et décida de remonter vers une autre un peu plus loin où il avait entraperçu des hôtels à peu près convenables. L'homme sable se devait de trouver une chambre - n'ayant réservé nulle part ne pensant pas rester longtemps dans l'ile, ayant juste ressenti l'envie de boire un coup avant de partir- car maintenant sa seule envie était de ramener Mihawk à la réalité.

L'hôtel qui avait attiré son attention paraissait tranquille. Personne ne poserait de question sur le fait que deux hommes prennent une chambre pour la nuit, en plus de cela deux Shishibukai. Ce que fit celui qui leur avait donné les clefs de la chambre. Même si Cro était sûr quele patron de l'hôtel les avait reconnus. Alors il avait expliqué que son collèguese sentait mal et qu'il devait se reposer avant de prendre la mer. Mais vu les dires incohérents de l'autre, l'homme ne devait pas y avoir trop cru.

Depuis quelques minutes Mihawk ne faisait que répéter qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas restés dans le bar pour coucher ensemble. Crocodile était excédé par l'attitude de son compagnon. Il l'attrapa par un bras et le mena jusqu'à la douche. Là l'homme au crochet le fit entrer de force dans la douche et alluma l'eau froide sur lui afin de le dégriser.

 **\- Haaaaaa….** **ça** **va pas t'es malade ou quoi ?**

 **\- Non, mais toi ça va mieux ?**

 **\- Crocodile…que… fais-tu… là ?** bégaya le surnommé œil de faucon.

 **\- J'essaie de te dessaouler.**

 **\- Quoi ?… pourquoi ?... de quoi tu te mêles et éteins cette EAU,** hurla l'épéiste.

 **\- Pas tant que tu ne seras pas entièrement dessaouler.**

 **\- Va te faire foutre.**

 **\- Toi le premier et j'ai cru comprendre que ça** **ne** **te dérangeais pas trop.**

 **\- Quoi ?... tu m'espionnes… je vais te…**

 **\- Calme** **-toi,** ordonna l'homme sable en plaquant l'épéiste contre la paroi de la douche.

 **\- Et toi tu l'** **aimes** **violent à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Alors Mihawk se mit à sourire, attrapa Cro par les épaules et le repoussa le plus violemment possible sur une autre cloison de la douche. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et comme dans le sous-sol du bar lui roula une pelle de façon agressive et possessive, nes'arrêtant que quand les deux hommes n'eurent plus de souffle.

 **\- Vraiment ?** reprit le plus petit – en taille et en âge - des deux.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ha, ha ! tu devrais voir ton entrejambe mon grand.**

 **\- Je suis en manque c'est tout et tu embrasses bien je dois le reconnaitre mais c'est tout.**

 **\- Il y a d'autres choses que je fais bien si tu veux essayer ? cela fera passer ta frustration.**

 **\- Ça suffit !** siffla Cro sur un ton catégorique.

L'homme au crochet repoussa encore son homologue et le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**

 **\- Ça ?** demanda étonné l'escrimeur.

 **\- Te donner au premier venu dans des taudis.**

 **\- En quoi ça te concerne ?**

 **\- En rien mais j'aimerais comprendre comment un homme comme toi fais cela** **.**

 **\- Un homme comme moi ? que veux-tu dire ? que sais-tu de moi ?**

 **\- Rien effectivement, pardon je ne voulais pas… j'aimerais juste comprendre.**

Mihawk se dégagea de la prise des bras de l'autre pirate et murmura avant de quitter la douche :

 **\- Rien… il n'y a rien à comprendre.**

Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Crocodile le regarda partir, éteignit la douche, en sortit et attrapa deux peignoirs un pour lui et un pour Mihawk. Quand il entra dans l'espace nuit l'homme sable vit son compagnon debout frigorifié, les habits trempés dégoulinant sur la moquette. Alors posant les peignoirs sur le lit Crocodile alla chercher l'autre homme. Le ramenant vers la couche ou lui s'assit - au pied pour ne pas trop la mouiller - pour être à hauteur de son vis-à-vis. Il commença à le dévêtir, d'abord son chapeau, puis sa chemise laissant apparaitre son torse musclé. Celui-ci portait des marques que l'homme au cigare –qui n'en avait pas repris depuis que son homologue avait jeté celui du bar- effleura du bout des doigts. Mihawk gémit doucement au contact de leur deux peaux, ferma les yeux et entendit la voix de l'autre Shishibukai s'élever doucement.

 **\- Il ne se passera rien entre nous. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu acceptes ça.**

Pour toute réponse le silence lui répondit alors levant la tête pour regarder l'homme blessé devant lui, il aperçut des larmes couler le long des joues de Mihawk. L'épéiste semblait si fragile que Cro voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le protéger. Mais ils'en abstint pensant qu'au fond cela ferait surement plus de mal que de bien à l'autre. Alors il prit sur lui de ne rien dire et d'attendre et reprit le déshabillage du brun qui lui faisait face.

Après avoir fait glisser la chemise le long des bras de son porteur le pirate s'attaqua à la ceinture puis au pantalon. Le faisant descendre lentement sans brusquer son occupant, le long des hanches, des cuisses, des genoux, des mollets et enfin des chevilles. Quand il arriva aux pieds il prit le temps d'ôter la paire de chaussures, l'une après l'autre puis de faire de même avec les chaussettes pour enfin lui retirer le pantalon. Cro regarda le résultat, c'est vrai que Mihawk était beau à voir malgré toute ces marques que ses anciens amants avaient laissé sur lui. Le maitre du sable remarqua alors que son caleçon aussi était trempé alors il l'en délesta aussi avec douceur. Il put ainsi contempler l'épéiste dans toute sa nudité. C'est à ce moment-là que son compagnon décida d'ouvrir les yeux et lui dit :

 **\- Alors la vue te plait ?**

 **\- Ouais pas mal, mais je suis mieux.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Cette réplique résonna comme un défi aux oreilles de Crocodile et contre toute attente il se leva et se déshabilla avec grâce devant Œil de faucon qui le dévisageait incrédule.

 **\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?** questionna l'homme sable.

 **\- Heu ! je dois dire que tu** **n'** **es pas mal dans ton genre.**

 **\- Mieux que toi non ?** insista l'homme au crochet.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** interrogea l'homme aux yeux de faucon.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ça ? te déshabiller devant moi ?** répéta Mihawk.

 **\- Comme ça on est égaux.**

Alors Cro attrapa les deux peignoirs, en jeta un sur les épaules de son compagnon et passa l'autre. Après celui-ci ferma chaque vêtement à l'aide de leurs ceintures. Puis ramena le corps lui faisant face dans ses bras et le serra tout en le frictionnant dans le dos pour le réchauffer et énonça à voix haute :

 **\- Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.**

L'homme dans ses bras se blottit alors un peu plus contre son torse et agrippa son peignoir dans son dos comme si c'était la seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir debout, et dit :

 **\- C'est pour avoir plus chaud. Tu as raison je n'aimerais pas être malade.**

Cro ne releva pas et le laissa faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était comme ça avec cet homme, jusqu'à présentà part lui-même personne ne comptait à ses yeux. Si son second tombait malade il ne s'occuperait pas autant de lui. Mais là en tenant cet être dans ses bras, l'homme sable avait l'impression qu'il était à sa place. Sir Crocodile était même jaloux de ceux qui l'avaient tenu ainsi avant lui. Cela le perturbait mais en même temps il avait appris à vivre sans se retourner, sans se poser de questions, sans regret. L'homme au crochet comptait continuer encore longtemps ainsi. Alors il vida son esprit et se contenta d'apprécier l'instant présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'autre commença à s'endormir dans la chaleur de ses bras etdonc il le souleva doucement afin de le caler contre son torse, le temps de se mettre sous les draps. L'autre en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Le souffle que produisait son fardeau sur son épiderme l'électrisait de frissons délicieux.

Tout un tas de penséesenvahirent le Shishibukai d'abord il ne pensait pas être autant en manque – de telles réactions même avec un homme aussi beau soit-il- regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir passé la nuit avec l'une des femmes entreprenantes rencontrées plus tôt. Mais en même temps il ne serait pas là. Alors il se demandait laquelle de ses situations il regretterait le plus en fin de compte.

Le fumeur les avait installés de façon à ce que Mihawk lui tourne le dos mais il l'enlaçait toujours et le bloquait contre son torse. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir il entendit l'épéiste pleurer, machinalement il fit passer ses doigts sur les joues de l'autre pour les sécher et il entendit murmurer :

 **\- Pardon et merci.**

Son cœur se serra et ilne répondit pas, alors il entendit son compagnon continuer :

 **\- C'est à cause de cet enfoiré de Roux… je le hais tellement… et en même temps… si tu savais comme je… l'aime.**

Encore une fois son cœur se serra etil ne répondit rien laissant le brun dans ses bras continuer son histoire.

 **\- Cela fait des années que je l'aime à en crever. Mais ce con est homophobe. Une fois j'ai voulu lui parler et quand j'ai parlé d'homosexualité tu aurais vu sa réaction. Les gens pense** **nt** **qu'il est cool et ouvert d'esprit et bien pas pour sur ce sujet. Pour lui les hommes comme moi sont des démons, des moins que rien** **;** **on ne mérite pas de vivre.**

Sur ces paroles Mihawk fitvolte-face, se releva en s'appuyant sur le torse de Cro et dit entre deux sanglots :

 **\- Tu penses** **sûrement** **pareil… c'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure… par un homme comme moi ?**

L'homme sable fut pris au dépourvu ne s'attendant pas à ça. Le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis attendait une réponse honnête et il comptait bien la lui donner. Alors caressant la joue mouillée de Mihawk il énonça avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve - cette nuit il était surpris lui-même de toute celle qu'il possédait-.

 **\- Non je ne parlais pas de ça. Je ne faisais pas allusion à ta sexualité mais** **plutôt** **à ton caractère froid et viril. J'ai du mal à te voir soumis aux autres. Les laissant te faire du mal sans rien dire. C'est comme ça que je te vois. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je ne te connais pas vraiment.**

 **\- Cela me fait du bien,** souffla l'épéiste.

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'étonna son homologue.

 **\- Non, mais c'est devenu une routine. Tout a commencé après cette discussion avec le Roux. - Avant j'avais des amants avec des relations** **normales** **. Mais j'ai commencé à me voir comme il me voyait et j'ai fait une descente aux enfers. Je suis pathétique non** **?**

 **\- Non ! tu souffres mais ça va aller,** affirma l'homme sable.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis là.**

Crocodile ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça et le regard de Mihawk montrait aussi sa surprise, mais il le pensait.

Alors quand l'épéiste lui sourit il répondit à son sourire. Quand l'homme se baissa pour l'embrasser il ne bougea pas et le laissa faire. Quand il sentit l'escrimeur glisser ses doigts sur son torse il ne l'arrêta pas. Quand les doigts du manieur de Kokuto Yoru enserrèrent son sexe -déjà en érection depuis un moment - il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Quand il sentit œil de faucon monter sur lui et mettre leur deux turgescences en contact, alors là il reprit contenance et le repoussa. Le regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit :

 **\- Je ne suis pas Shanks.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un substitut d'une nuit.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Et on ne fera rien.**

 **\- Je sais. Laisse-moi juste nous enlever cette frustration.**

 **\- Pas plus.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Alors Mihawk alla happer les lèvres de Cro sachant que ça il ne lui refuserait pas non plus. Il savait que l'homme sous lui le laisserait faire mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reprenne le dessus, pour montrer qu'il n'est pas faible. Une marque de respect un peu bizarre mais qui leur ressemblait tellement. Deux asociaux qui pour une fois essaient d'être honnêtes envers un autre humain et envers eux même. Voulant s'échapper de leurs douleurs. Voulant vider leur esprit et leur corps pour atteindre une certaine plénitude mais sans violence. Cet homme lui offrait cela alors il ne ferait pas de bêtise. Il ferait ce qu'on attend de lui, mener le jeu en respectant les règles. Effectivement « _il était là_ » pour cette nuit alors autant en profiter avant que la nuit ne se couche et que le soleil se lève.

Crocodile sentit les lèvres de Mihawk s'écraser sur les siennes en une supplique silencieuse de douceur. Alors il entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant l'homme le dominant venir donner sa cadence à leur langue. Ce baiser démontrait tous les besoins de son propriétaire. Tout comme les va-et–vient que lui prodiguait son compagnon. Ils étaient lents et demandaient à durer le plus longtemps possible, alors il ferait ce qu'il faut pour se retenir de jouir. Mais cela allait être dur. Cela faisait un moment que le pirate n'avait pas fait l'amour et Mihawk savait s'y prendre. De plus leur deux sexes collés l'un à l'autre entre les mains expertes de l'épéiste pulsaient de plus en plus. Et les gémissements que poussait Mihawk, le mettaient en transe. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre aucune femme ne l'avait jamais mis dans un tel état avec juste une masturbation. Alors lui qui voulait juste se laisser faire ne put se retenir et voulut donner du plaisir à l'homme allongé sur son torse. Pour cela l'homme sable passa ses mains sous le peignoir de l'autre. Caressant de sa main ses fesses, resserrant dans son dos leur étreinte à l'aide de son crochet, afin de faire entrer en contact encore plus leurs érections. Cela fit gémir plus fort son amant car qu'il le veuille ou non Mihawk devenait son amant. A ce moment-là, il vit œil de faucon arrêter leur baiser et se redresser un peu. Les larmes aux yeux de bonheur semblait-il et les joues rougies par le plaisir suppliant d'une voix emplie de désir :

 **\- Prends-** **moi, s'il te plait. Tes doigts enfonce-les en moi.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Fais-le pitié je veux te sentir en moi, s'il te plait offre moi ça cette nuit, que ça.**

 **\- Je vais t'offrir plus.**

Sur ces paroles l'homme au crochet fit remonter sa main le long de son dos attrapant ainsi sa chevelure afin de l'embrasser dans un baiser fougueux. Profitant de la surprise de son partenaire il introduit dans son intimité son crochet le plus doucement possible. Il sentit les mains de l'autre se crisper sur leurs verges, puis se détendre et reprendre la masturbation qu'il leurs prodiguait depuis le début de leur ébat. Crocodile put ainsi s'insérer dans l'antre de son amant et aller chercher ce point dont il avait entendu parler qui se trouvait sur la prostate des hommes. Il mit fin au baiser afin de contempler le visage de son amant. Celui-ci s'exprima avant que l'homme sable ait formulé sa question :

 **\- Continue… c'est… trop… bon… merci.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Pour toute réponse un hurlement de satisfaction sortit de la gorge de Mihawk. Comprenant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit Crocodile retapa doucement et entama des va-et-vient. L'homme sur lui se tordait de bien-être et accéléra ses mouvements sur leurs sexes. Cro n'en revenait pas, il trouvait cette expérience vraiment magnifique. Mihawk le stupéfiait. Il désirait lui donner plus de félicité et le voir encore plus offert à lui. Alors il fut au comble du bonheur quand il sentit son compagnon se dégager de sa prise et se relever complètement. Regardant fasciné les mouvements de l'escrimeur qui prenait leur deux plaisirs en mains. Celui-ci après s'être relevé avait lâché leurs sexes et attrapé le crochet de Cro pour le positionner de façon à pouvoir se mouvoir seul dessus. Afin de réussir cela il avait écarté plus ses jambes et c'était empalé sur le crochet comme si c'était son sexe et se mouvait avec sensualité dessus tout en hurlant à chaque fois qu'il atteignait sa prostate. Alors Mihawk reprit leurs deux sexes dans ses mains afin de leur intimer le même mouvement que ses hanches, les larmes de joie coulant sur son visage il dit :

 **\- Merci… c'est… trop BONNN.** **Reprends** **…** **reprends** **tes mouvements en…. Cadence… avec les miens. C'est trop…. BONNN. Hannnn ! J'en peux plus. Plus fort… plus vite… je n'ai jamais… pris… autant … mon …pied. Hannn !**

Toute raison déserta l'esprit de Cro. Se redressant en s'asseyant sur le lit, l'homme sable attrapa son homme et l'empala une fois de plus sur son crochet et les deux entamèrent alors un balai coordonné pour donner encore plus de plaisir à l'épéiste. Puis le fumeur défit la poigne de Mihawk sur son propre sexe mais pas le sien. Et lui ordonna :

 **\- Accroche-toi à mon cou et embrasse-moi. Je t'interdis de cesser de m'embrasser avant qu'on ait joui.**

Le détenteur du suna suna no mi prit en main le sexe de son vis-à-vis qui en hurla d'euphorie avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Le fumeur de cigares buvait ses larmes à travers leurs baisers. Mais il s'en foutait car il savait qu'elles étaient de joie. Son seul souhait en cet instant était de le faire encore pleurer et hurler, alors il accéléra tous ses mouvements, ceux en lui et ceux sur son membre. Crocodile sentait son amant se crisper sur sa nuque et avoir du mal à tenir leurs baisers tellement il gémissait de plaisir. Alors au bout de quelques minutes de ce fabuleux traitement les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent et jouirent dans un hurlement de pure extase :

 **\- Hann !… Crocoooodiiiile… Hannn !**

 **\- Hann !… Draaacuuule… Haaann !**

Crocodile retira son crochet et les deux hommes chutèrent sur le lit essoufflés.

 **\- Dracule, ça va ?** s'inquiéta Cro.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais** **été** **aussi bien. Merci.**

Cro attrapa le visage de son homme et l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il venait de prendre une nouvelle décision. Dracule Mihawk était à lui et seulement à lui. Alors à partir de maintenant il ne le quitterait plus. Sur cette bonne idée, l'homme au crochet recouvrit leur deux corps en resserrant sa prise sur l'homme allongé sur son torse et en fermant les yeux afin de s'endormir. Ce que fit aussi son compagnon qui se blottit le plus possible sur son torse. Les deux hommes dormirent profondément pendant des heures.

* * *

Il devait être dix heures du matin quand les deux Shishibukai se réveillèrent sans bruit. Mihawk émergea le premier, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant d'un soir. Après avoir pris le temps de descendre lentement du lit il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Cro le regarda faire sans broncher se demandant comment il allait pouvoir s'imposer dans sa vie. Car il était certain d'une chose il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Alors il se leva et le rejoignit sous la douche. L'épéiste sursauta au contact du corps de l'homme sable dans son dos.

 **\- Cro ?** s'étonna Œil de faucon.

 **\- Chut ! tout va bien,** le rassura l'homme sable.

 **\- Que !**

Cro attrapa le savon et s'en badigeonna la main mais sans l'aide de son sable cela lui fut plus dur.

 **\- Oh c'est vrai !** ricana Mihawk. **L'eau est ton point faible.**

 **\- Et alors ? tu comptes en** **profiter** **?** questionna l'homme sable.

 **\- Qui sait** **?** **Au fond quand un bel homme entre sous ma douche** **nu** **et désarmé pourquoi n'en profiterais-je pas ?** ironisa Dracule.

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne le feras pas,** affirma l'homme au crochet.

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'amusa Œil de faucon.

 **\- Oui,** certifia Cro.

 **\- Et pourquoi ?** insista l'escrimeur.

 **\- Car tu n'es pas homme à profiter de la faiblesse des autres,** confirma Crocodile.

 **\- Toi si,** rigola le brun aux yeux perçant.

 **\- Mais tu n'es pas moi et tu ne voudrais pas le devenir,** souligna l'homme au cigare.

 **\- Alors ?** demanda l'épéiste.

 **\- On va passer un accord,** proposa Cro.

 **\- Comme ?** interrogea son compagnon.

 **\- Tu me laisses t'aider mais en contrepartie pas de sexe jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ni avec moi ni personne.**

 **\- Et c'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui,** proclama le fumeur.

Drac hocha la tête pour dire « oui » et aida Cro à se laver se demandant quand même comment l'autre homme fait d'habitude pour se laver seul. Après la douche ils quittèrent l'hôtel et regagnèrent le port afin d'embarquer pour Kuraigana.

En arrivant sur l'embarcadère l'homme sable retrouva son second. Il expliqua alors la suite des événements aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

 **\- Nous allons attacher le bateau de Mihawk au notre et tous embarquer pour Kuraigana mais avant de l'atteindre on va en profiter pour se promener et prendre des vacances.**

Ses compagnons de route firent « oui » de la tête et partirent chercher le bateau d'œil de faucon. Quand cela fut fait les trois hommes quittèrent enfin l'île.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Crocodile voguait sur les mers accompagné de Dracule et Daz Bones. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, il se réveillait avec un épéiste de renom entre les bras. Cela l'apaisa, son faucon dormait profondément, c'est que la semaine avait été mouvementée. Tant sur le plan physique, qu'émotionnel. Après trois jours de bateaux ils étaient arrivés sur une île tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme en apparence. Mais en fait elle était bourrée de pirates qui se croyaient plus forts qu'un Shishibukai. Alors quand ils en virent deux arriver en même temps, bien sûr ils désirèrent les combattre. Les trois hommes durent affronter cinq équipages et malgré leurs forces cela leur prit une journée entière. Mais à la fin des combats il ne restait plus aucun pirate vivant sur l'île ce qui fit très plaisir aux habitants. Alors quand ils annoncèrent qu'ils désiraient se ravitailler en nourriture et autres, les habitants se pressèrent pour leur donner tout ce qu'ils désiraient en paiement de leur aide. Puis ils repartirent pour la prochaine île. Là-bas aussi ils durent se battre, en fait depuis quelque temps la plupart des pirates voulaient prendre leurs places de Shishibukai. Alors ils devaient se battre pour survivre. Mais quand venait le soir les deux hommes trouvaient le moyen de s'apaiser. Un rituel se faisait alors entre eux au début ils s'installaient tous sur le pont du bateau, afin de déguster un verre d'alcool bien mérité. Mihawk en profitait pour nettoyer son épée accompagné de l'autre épéiste du bateau Daz Bones. Cro lui, regardait le spectacle que lui offraient les deux hommes, tout en fumant ses gros cigares. Parfois il assistait à un entrainement entre ses compagnons, cela était toujours magnifique à regarder. Les deux escrimeurs n'aimaient pas perdre et malgré la fatigue des joutes de la journée ils se donnaient à fond. Parfois il était même obligé de les séparer avec son sable. Il en profitait alors pour faire glisser son pouvoir sur son homologue et à ce moment-là il voyait un imperceptible sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de l'autre. Après Daz se retirait dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et mettre la table. Les deux Shishibukai en profitaient pour continuer une partie d'échecs qui durait depuis le début du voyage. En une semaine aucun des deux n'était arrivé à finir la partie. Cela ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire il était rare pour eux de trouver des joueurs de leur niveau. Quand Bones les appelait ils dégustaient la collation en discutant de tout et de rien. L'homme au long manteau aimait les repas surtout la fin car Dracule s'ouvrait peu à peu à lui devant un bon verre de vin. Mais ce dont était le plus heureux l'homme au crochet c'était que son second acceptait cette routine et faisait tout pour les laisser en tête à tête, sans les juger. Car chaque fois qu'il se retirait il leur accordait un sourire chaleureux –du moins ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus chaleureux-. Cro s'amusait de la situation, trois asociaux sur un même bateau et pourtant tout se passait pour le mieux. Alors quand Daz finissait la vaisselle il s'éclipsait dans sa chambre laissant les deux autres entrer dans leurs confidences. C'était quand la nuit était bien installée que les deux capitaines corsaires quittaient la pièce à manger pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre. Puis après sa douche Crocodile attendait patiemment, car depuis la première nuit son homologue le rejoignait. Mihawk entrait doucement, il commençait par faire tomber ses habits afin de se glisser sous les draps. Puis il venait se positionner dos à son compagnon et se calait contre le torse de celui-ci qui en profitait pour l'enserrer de ses bras. Crocodile aimait cet instant où il pouvait respirer les cheveux propres du brun, car l'épéiste prenait toujours une douche avant de le retrouver. Puis il écoutait attentivement la respiration de son ami d'abord rapide, puis saccadée et enfin apaisée avant de s'endormir. D'habitude ils ne parlaient pas dans ces moment-là ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Mais une nuit un incident s'était produit dans leur routine. Le fumeur espérait que ça ne se reproduirait pas car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir. Effectivement le reste de la nuit avait été pour lui une véritable torture.

 _En effet au bout d'un moment à écouter l'escrimeur respirer il s'était aperçu que l'autre ne s'apaisait pas alors il l'avait senti se retourner pour lui faire face et_ _l'avait_ _entendu_ _murmurer_ _:_

 _ **\- Cro, pardon je n'en peux plus il faut que je le fasse.**_

 _ **\- Tu es bête,**_ _répondit l'homme sable._ _ **Je ne t'ai pas interdit de te masturber**_ _ **tout**_ _ **seul, c'est juste abstinence avec autrui.**_

 _ **\- Cro,**_ _gémit l'épéiste._ _ **Aide-moi un peu.**_

 _ **\- Comment ?**_

 _ **\- Embrasse-moi pendant que je me masturbe.**_

 _Alors Crocodile_ _s'aperçut_ _que Mihawk se mettait sur le dos et les draps_ _bougeaient_ _en cadence de ses mouvements sur son sexe. L'homme sable trouva ça indécent et en même temps si excitant de voir cet homme se satisfaire à ses_ _côtés_ _. Alors il se releva surplombant le torse ainsi que le visage de son compagnon afin de l'embrasser doucement. Puis de plus en plus fougueusement au son des gémissements de l'autre qui murmurait son nom entre leurs lèvres. Cela ressemblait à un appel au secours auquel il voulait répondre corps et âme mais surtout son corps. L'homme au crochet désirait tellement le surplomber de tout son être, le chevaucher, le prendre que son érection en devint douloureuse. Mais ne voulant pas que son homologue_ _le sache_ _il se retint mais l'embrassa avec autant de désir et d'envie que son amant. Le fumeur avait aussi posé sa main à côté du visage de son vis-à-vis et enserrait les draps avec force. Enfin il devina que l'homme se détendait et l'entendit gémir un peu plus fort son nom. Alors Mihawk reprit sa place dos à lui et Cro attrapa sa main pleine de sperme afin de la lécher._

 _ **\- Cro ?**_

 _ **\- Chut !**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi pas ?**_

 _ **\- Cro ?**_

 _ **\- Dort !**_

 _L'autre ferma les yeux constatant que l'homme au crochet glissait toujours sa langue sur sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Puis il_ _ressentit_ _Crocodile poser sa main et entrelacer leur doigts ensemble, alors il soupira d'aise. L'homme sable qui entendit_ _ce_ _soupir en fut rassuré, mais ne put dormir avant que son érection ne parte. Ce qui fut dur étant donné que l'objet de ses désirs dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Alors il espérait que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Car la prochaine fois il ne pourrait_ _sûrement_ _pas se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de le faire crier son nom toute la nuit._

Cro sortit de ses pensées quand l'homme contre lui bougea.

 **\- Bonjour bien** **dormi** **?** demanda Dracule.

 **\- Oui, merci.**

 **\- Tu as l'air sérieux,** affirma l'épéiste.

 **\- Haha ! non ça va. On devrait se lever, je pense que Daz nous a préparé le petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- Oui, il faudra qu'un jour on le remplace,** proposa Œil de faucon.

 **\- Ah non ! je ne veux pas mourir,** rigola Crocodile.

 **\- Hein ! qui te dit que je suis mauvais cuisinier,** s'insurgea le plus jeune –Drac ayant trois ans de moins que Crocodile-.

 **\- Moi je le suis c'est** **sûr** **et je doute que tu sois meilleur. Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu mettais rarement les pieds dans ta** **cuisine ?** **Qu'une cuisinière venait préparer tout pour toi et qu'elle était un don du ciel pour cela** **?** argumenta l'homme au crochet.

 **\- Ah t'as pas tort,** confirma l'épéiste.

 **\- Alors laissons le faire, en plus je vais te dire un secret,** confessa l'homme sable.

 **\- Oui,** demanda le plus petit en taille –Dracule mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit.

 **\- Il adore cuisiner,** murmura Cro.

 **\- Et tu le crois sur parole** **parce** **que ça t'arrange bien c'est ça ?** s'amusa l'homme aux yeux perçant.

 **\- Pff… levons nous.**

Sur cet ordre les deux hommes rirent et se levèrent prenant une douche rapide et s'habillant rapidement pour rejoindre leur compagnon en cuisine.

* * *

Ce fut vers le début d'après-midi qu'ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle île. Les trois hommes espéraient qu'ils pourraient enfin se reposer et profiter des bienfaits de l'île. Cro et Daz l'ayant déjà visité le Shishibukai savait où il voulait amener son homologue. En mettant pied à terre ils se dirigèrent vers un centre thermal. Celui-ci faisait lit d'hôte, restaurant et bain dans les sources d'eau chaude. Crocodile réserva un bungalow pour eux trois et pour une semaine. Il avait expliqué à ses compagnons que si la ville était paisible alors autant en profiter le plus possible. Les deux autres approuvèrent ses dires et le suivirent jusqu'à leur demeure de la semaine. L'édifice en bois était composé de trois chambres, un salon commun et une mini cuisine –pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas aller au restaurant-. Chacun prit place dans l'habitation l'homme au long manteau s'installa dans la chambre la plus près des sources du bungalow –chacun possédant ses propres sources, en plus des sources publiques-, et Mihawk dans celle d'à côté. L'homme aux cigares trouva l'idée d'avoir chacun sa chambre stupide alors il alla dans celle de son homologue et prit le sac de celui-ci qui était posé sur le lit, puis attrapa l'homme surprit par son apparition et l'emmena dans sa chambre et dit :

 **\- De toute façon tu finiras par dormir ici alors autant partager de suite cette chambre, notre chambre.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pas de 'Mais'. De toute façon Daz est déjà au courant pas vrai ?** questionna-t-il son second.

 **\- Effectivement patron, je venais vous dire que je vais faire un tour.**

 **\- Daz ?** appela Mihawk.

 **\- Vous êtes heureux ?** questionna ledit Daz.

 **\- Oui,** rougit Œil de faucon.

 **\- Moi ça me suffit, à plus tard.**

Daz laissa les deux Shishibukai dans leur chambre. Crocodile ouvrit la baie vitrée donnant sur les bains privées et fit signe à Mihawk de le suivre. Il regarda l'épéiste visiter l'extérieur puis s'approcha lentement de lui et l'enlaça par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **\- J'espère qu'on pourra se baigner ensemble dans ses bains avant notre départ.**

Puis il embrassa l'homme dans le cou avant de repartir le laissant là pantois.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les trois compagnons de route étaient aux sources, les choses se passaient bien, tout était calme. Ce soir-là Crocodile avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Mihawk. Depuis un moment les deux capitaines corsaires se tournaient autour et l'homme de sable pensait que leur abstinence devait prendre fin. Alors il avait demandé à Daz de préparer un repas et avait lui-même mit la table. Elle était décorée d'une nappe blanche avec des chandeliers et d'une vaisselle bleu claire. Daz avait fui les lieux en riant sous cape après avoir fini sa corvée. Crocodile avait grogné et attendait l'autre épéiste qui était partise promener.

 **\- Je suis rentré. Cro, Daz vous êtes où ?** questionna Dracule.

 **\- Ici dans le salon,** répondit l'homme sable.

Quand œil de faucon atteint le salon il fut surprit de voir la table ainsi apprêtée. Il posa alors ses yeux sur l'autre Shishibukai qui s'était mis sur son trente et un.

 **\- Va te doucher et t'habiller, je t'attends.**

L'épéiste hocha la tête et partit se préparer pour une 'excellente soirée' pensa-t-il. Quand Mihawk revint Cro le détailla, l'homme était lui aussi tiré à quatre épingles. Le smoking qu'il portait lui allait à ravir.

 **\- Je te plais ?** questionna l'épéiste.

 **\- Comment dire…. Tu es… à couper le souffle.**

 **\- Tu l'es aussi.**

Cro vint vers lui et tira sa chaise afin de l'inviter à s'asseoir, puis murmura à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

 **\- Je l'espère bien. Je fais tous ces efforts rien que pour toi.**

 **\- Je vais commencer par croire que tu tombes amoureux de moi.**

 **\- Si ce n'était que commencer ça irait,** souffla l'homme sable.

Mihawk eu un frisson à ses mots, il leva alors la tête essayant d'accrocher le regard de l'autre et le rattrapa par le bras afin de le retenir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chaise :

 **\- Je sais que tu n'es pas gay, alors ne me donne pas de faux espoir.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si être attiré par un seul homme fait de nous un gay. Mais je sais une chose, je serais toujours honnête avec toi. Et…**

 **\- Et…** s'impatienta l'épéiste.

Cro se baissa à hauteur du visage de son vis-à-vis, passa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Puis la fit glisser derrière sa tête afin de jouer avec ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drac'. Enfin il agrippa la nuque de l'homme qu'il désirait et l'embrassa passionnément. Tellement qu'il dut trouver un endroit ou poser son crochet pour s'agripper et rester debout. Car son corps était fiévreux comme celui de l'escrimeur en face de lui. En se dégageant il dit d'une voix autoritaire :

 **\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'instant mangeons.**

Œil de faucon était trop abasourdi pour répondre et laissa son homologue prendre place à table. Le repas se passa dans la convivialité, les deux hommes rirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils prirent leurs cafés sur le canapé du salon et continuèrent leur discussion. Quand les boissons furent finies Croretira la tasse des mains de Mihawk et lui proposa d'aller se détendre dans la source d'eau chaude.

 **\- On** **n'** **a toujours pas** **pris** **de bain dans la source chaude ?**

L'épéiste hocha la têtede façon affirmative à cette invitation déguisée. Il suivit donc l'homme au crochet dans leur chambre afin de se changer dans la salle d'eau quand il fut entrainé vers l'extérieur. Il faisait chaud pour l'heure c'était une île estivale et au plus froid de la nuit il faisait encore 25 degrés. Mais les sources chaudes étaient quand même agréables surtout si elles étaient partagées avec une personne que l'on aime. Alors quand l'homme sable dévêtit l'escrimeur celui-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Sir Crocodile était aux anges, son compagnon avait une totale confiance en lui. Alors il en profita pour le dénuder le plus lentement possible. Puis il tira parti de ce corps offert en faisant glisser son sable ce qui déclencha les prémices du désir dessus. De plus son futur amant haletait alors Cro lui murmura :

 **\- Calme-** **toi, la nuit ne fait que commencer et je compte m'occuper de toi jusqu'au petit matin.**

 **\- Cro…** appela Mihawk sa voix faisait entendre toute l'appréhension et la tension sexuelle que l'homme ressentait.

 **\- Fais-moi confiance je ne te** **ferai** **pas de mal et dis-moi si quelque chose te** **gène** **.**

Puis Cro prit la main de son homme et l'entraina dans le bain. L'eau était fort agréable, les deux s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se détendirent en silence. Au bout d'un moment Crocodile agrippa la taille de son amant avec son crochet et le ramena plus vers lui. Après l'avoir fait basculer sur lui pour l'asseoir sur ses jambes, il attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sur son épéiste. Le corps de celui-ci réagissait au quart de tour et en quelques minutes il avait déjà une violente érection. L'homme au crochet s'en aperçut et décida de s'en occuper en le masturbant doucement. Le plus jeune rejeta sa tête en arrière et émit des plaintes de volupté. Le plus vieux dévora de baisers le cou ainsi offert ainsi que ses clavicules. Grâce à l'eau il put le soulever et l'allonger un peu mieux afin de le maintenir ainsi en équilibre entre ses bras. En profita pour happer les bouts de chair qui pointaient sur les mamelons de son homme – tout en continuant de le masturber. Puis les lécha, les mordilla, son homme grogna de satisfaction et se tortillait dans l'eau appelant à plus de caresses. Mais Cro était dans l'eau alors il souffla de frustration. Mihawk le regarda surprit.

 **\- Rien je hais l'eau.**

Sur ces dires l'homme sable emporta son bien aimé dans ses bras tout en les sortant de l'eau les ramenant vers la chambre.

Dracule ne dit rien s'amusant de voir la frustration et le dépit sur le visage de son bien aimé. Car oui il était tombé amoureux de cet homme qui faisait tout pour l'aider à se reconstruire et à apprécier chaque instant comme celui-ci.

Cro posa délicatement son fardeau sur le parquet de la chambre et attrapa des serviettes pour les sécher tous les deux. D'abord il enroula son homme dans la serviette puis le frictionna doucement, avant d'attacher celle-ci autour de sa taille et de le masser. Ensuite l'aîné prit la seconde serviette et fit de même sur son corps. Quand ils furent sec Cro sourit :

 **\- Enfin je vais pouvoir être à la hauteur.**

 **\- Tu l'es toujours,** souffla Mihawk en s'approchant de lui afin de voler un baiser emplit d'amour.

Cro répondit au baiser, l'attrapa par la taille, le souleva et l'emporta sur le lit où il le déposa doucement comme un objet fragile. Puis le surplomba et l'embrassa d'abord sur les lèvres, descendant lentement sur sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules, le long de son torse. Sa main caressait les muscles de ses bras, de ses pectoraux. L'homme de sable se redressa et enleva un premier crochet puis un second –empoisonné- et fit apparaitre son moignon. C'était la première fois que Drac' le vit ainsi même la nuit l'être au-dessus de lui gardait son crochet. Crocodile fit glisser son sable le long de son bras et recréa avec son aide une main. Façonnant le sable de façon à ce qu'il soit aussi dur et doux que sa peau. Puis repartit dans l'exploration du corps de son amant. Ces deux mains effleuraient toutes les parties accessibles de la personne sous lui. Sa bouche déposait des baisers papillons sur la peau frissonnante de plaisir. Cro entendait son compagnon ronronner de délectation. Continuant sa descendante sur les hanches, il retira doucement la serviette qui cachait le reste de l'anatomie de son bien-aimé et dirigea ses baisers vers sa verge.

 **\- Cro** **attends** **,** fit Mihawk hésitant.

 **\- Chut ! ne t'inquiète de rien je sais ce que je fais.**

 **\- Mais c'est ta première fois.**

Cro se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et lui dit :

 **\- C'est vrai. Avec toi je vais vivre** **toutes** **mes premières fois avec un homme. Dracule je t'aime et rien ne me dérange, rien ne me choque ou me dégoute. Je te désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré aucune femme. Je ne me l'explique pas, c'est ainsi. Fais-moi juste confiance.**

 **\- Oui.**

Alors l'homme sable revint vers l'objet de ses désirs et embrassa d'abord le phallus puis le lécha pour enfin le prendre en bouche. Cela fit se cambrer Mihawk, qui avecde légers mouvements de hanche en redemandait encore et encore. Cela amusa Cro qui décida de monter d'un cran. Alors le soulevant à l'aide de son pouvoir –qui l'enlaçait- le fit flotter au-dessus du lit afin de le caresser à l'aide de multiples mains de sable. Celles-ci positionnèrent le plus jeune de façon à donner plus facilement accès à leur maitre en écartant ses cuisses, ce qui permit au plus vieux de se glisser plus en avant. Le logia cessa la fellation, retira sa serviette et se plaça près de l'orifice de son partenaire. D'une main il joua avec la verge faisant des va-et-vient titillant le gland en le caressant de façon circulaire avec le pouce. De l'autre il effleurait ses bourses. Puis colla son pénis contre l'anus de l'autre et fit des mouvements synchronisés pour exciter son amant qui en cria de jouissance.

Drac' sentait le sable le choyer tout comme son possesseur. L'érection de Cro glissait entre ses fesses mais il désirait le sentir en lui.

 **\- Cro… j'en veux… plus.**

 **\- Moi… aussi.**

 **\- Donne-moi… tes doigts. Hannn !**

Cro s'exécuta et présenta devant la bouche de son compagnon les doigts qui quelques secondes plus tôt jouaient avec ses bourses. Après qu'ils soient humidifiés l'homme sable les présenta à l'orifice de son amant. Au début il effleura celui-ci avant de pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur de l'antre qui les aspira. Préparant ainsi son partenaire pendant quelque temps cherchant à toucher la prostate de l'autre. Quand cela fut fait et que l'épéiste se mit à crier de bonheur il se recula un peu laissant juste ses doigts en lui. Le regardant se déhancher lui-même sur ses doigts et gémir son nom comme une litanie. Crocodile happa alors sa verge pour une nouvelle fellation. Mihawk hurla n'en pouvant plus :

 **\- Cro…** **prends** **moi… pitié.** **Prends** **moi… je veux… te sentir… en moi. Je veux… faire qu'un… avec toi. Hannn !**

L'homme au crochet perdit toute raison il se redressa, s'agrippa à ses cuisses et le pénétra avec toute la douceur dont il put faire preuve. Mais Dracule ne l'entendait pas ainsi le voulant au plus vite en lui, il s'empala sur le sexe qui s'immisçait trop lentement à son gout. Les deux hommes hurlèrent, Cro harponna le corps de son amoureux s'assit sur le lit et le ré-empala sur sa verge. Mihawk chevauchait avec joie l'homme qui le maintenait au-dessus de lui, comme la première nuit à l'hôtel quand il chevauchait son crochet. Mais là plus son sexe pulsait dans son intimité plus le désir montait en eux. Puis Cro se remit à masturber son amant :

 **\- Drac'… je veux… qu'on jouisse… ensemble.**

 **\- Moi…aussi. Hann !**

Dracule s'accrocha au cou de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou qu'il mordit quand une nouvelle salve de plaisir le prit. Cro hurla à la nouvelle montée de jouissance, tirant d'un coup la tête en arrière de Mihawk afin de le mordre à son tour. Les deux hommes se battaient à coup de caresses, de morsures, de griffures à chaque décharge de délice. Puis enfin vint le moment où ils furent dévastés par un orgasme où les deux hommes se libérèrent.

 **\- Draac. Haann !**

 **\- Crooo. Haann !**

Puis ils s'effondrèrent exténués sur le lit. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et s'endormirent.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient sur Kuraigana et leur couple était au beau fixe. Alors ce matin-là Crocodile fut surpris de ne pas trouver son amant dans ses bras. Il se releva en sursaut mais fut apaisé de le voir assis àla table un peu plus loin du lit. Dracule attendait que la communication par Den Den Mushi se fasse.

 **\- Allo ?**

 **\- Shanks c'est Mihawk.**

 **\- Oh salut quoi de neuf ?**

 **\- Shanks j'ai à te parler c'est très important alors** **écoute-moi** **et surtout ne** **dis** **rien.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Voilà je sais ce que tu penses des homosexuels mais il faut que tu saches que je le suis. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te le dis que maintenant ? et bien jusque-là je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié car je t'aimais. Mais c'est différent maintenant, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime et je suis heureux avec lui. Alors je voulais juste te dire merci pour toutes ces années d'amitié et au revoir.**

 **\- Mihawk.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Moi.**

 **\- Cro ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Prends** **soin de lui ou je te tue.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

 **\- Alors au revoir** **à** **vous deux et bonne continuation.**

Shanks raccrocha. Cro releva Dracule en l'embrassant et le ramenant au lit avec pour idée de lui montrer une fois de plus combien il l'aimait.


End file.
